Childhood obesity in the U.S. has reached a 20-25% prevalence. Latinos have higher rates of obesity across the lifespan, contributing to an ethnic disparity in rates of obesity-related morbidity and mortality. Obesity in childhood tracks into adulthood, making early childhood a key developmental time period for prevention. This study will use qualitative focus group methodology and freelisting to: (1) describe the characteristics Latino mothers use to identify and categorize infants as "obese" and "overweight;" (2) assess the kinds of behaviors, foods, feeding patterns, and other risks believed by Latino family members to contribute to early childhood obesity; (3) ascertain what Latino mothers and father would consider appropriate interventions for young children considered "obese" or "overweight" by health care professionals; (4) identify whom Latinos would consider appropriate persons to intervene in nutrition and activity issues for children; and (5) explore various program characteristics preferred by Latino families for a future obesity prevention program; and (6) identify differences among less- and more-acculturated Latino families regarding early childhood obesity issues, food and feeding practices, and intervention preferences. The study is a qualitatively-driven exploration of cultural dimensions of childhood obesity, cultural knowledge about what constitutes "obesity" and "overweight," and the kinds of feeding and nutrition knowledge parents share about young children. Analysis of focus group data will identify cultural models of childhood obesity, cultural knowledge about feeding practices and other factors that contribute to childhood obesity, beliefs about healthful feeding practices, and avenues for intervention congruent with Latino families' preferences. Based on this pilot work, a culturally competent primary prevention program will be designed to prevent Latino early childhood obesity and overweight, and promote healthful nutrition and feeding. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]